Learning
by Zut Alors
Summary: Her sunglasses aren't going to hide her secret for long... Title might change Rated to be safe. Little bit DL
1. Wants

**This idea popped into my head while I was going walking today. I really like it and want to have a lot of chapters with it. I'd love it if you guys could give me feedback on if you like it or not. I'm not going to not update if you don't review because that would be mean for me becuase I like this story so much. Please review, give me ideas and tell me what I'm doing wrong! Thanks! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Zoey 101 or any of its characters. **

* * *

When I walked into my dorm on the first day of school, I was not expecting a girl wearing sunglasses to be sitting on my bed, although I didn't mind it. Well, until I found out who it was.

I just got my own dorm after much begging and convicing, and I was quite happy. I was holding my bags and was about to unlock the door when I saw it was open. I looked inside and someone was sitting on my bed. I looked strait at her covered eyes. I took me a few seconds to realize who I was looking at.

"Dana."

Dana Cruz had changed. A smirk wasn't hanging on her mouth like all those years back. Her curls hung limp and tired from her scalp. Her shoulders seemed to sag, while she didn't look as tan, almost as if her skin hadn't been in the sun for months. Now I knew Dana Cruz wasn't going to be waiting in her peppy little 8th grade body, but this wasn't her. She had most likely changed for the worse. Not that I wasn't happy to see her, I was estatic, but something was wrong, just by the feel of this room. Negative energy was drifting from her skin and filling the dorm.

"Logan."

The way she said my name didn't give me a hint to whether she was hating seeing me agian, or was as happy as me. I could read Dana like a book, by just the look in her eyes. I couldn't see them now, though. The white sunglasses resting on the top of her nose were acting as a shield to protect me from seeing her emotions. Was she planning this, or had she meerly forgotten to take them off?

"I missed you so much, Dana. I'm so happy to see you agian."

I had missed her. I missed the fighting and the secret talks. The ones where we would admit what no one else knew about or lives. We had been best friends. Then the next year she never came back. She only told Zoey that she was leaving us, me, for France. I was mad, fustrated and sad.

"Wish I could say the same."

So she didn't miss me? All those hours of me wondering if she had found a new best friend. If she had fallen in lo- liked someone? If she was alive or sick or depressed? If she was even happy? The weekends we spent talking when the rest of "the gang" went out to get sushi or smoothies while they thought we were doing homework or had dates meant nothing to her? She couldn't have not felt that spark when we touched or met eyes.

"So you didn't miss me at all Dana?"

I put more anger than intended into the last comment. I didn't want to start a fight with her. I wanted us to be best friends agian. I wanted her to like me agian, to be able to tell me anything like before. I wanted to be able to touch her without being slapped or punched or kicked. I wanted to be Logan to her, not Reese.

"Of course I missed you Logan! What do you think I came back for? To be best friends with Zoey? For the education? Becuase let me tell yah, the teachers and classes were ten times better in France. No, Logan, I came back to see- I mean to be best friends with you."

She didn't raise her voice. She said it with such a even tone it almost broke my heart to hear her say those words. I couldn't tell if she meant it or not. The part about Zoey though, she admitted to me. She told me once that she hated Zoey. I couldn't tell you why, becuase I don't know why, I just know that she does.

"So then your not happy to see me?"

She was making no sence. If she missed me so much then why wasn't she happy to see me?

"More like I can't see you."

Was it becuase of the glasses? I knew there was a reason to hate them.

"Is it the glasses? Becuase you know you can take them off right?"

"It's not the glasses, Logan."

So what could be the problem? Wait she not...

"You're not..."

Don't say it. Please don't say it.

"Blind? Yeah. I am."

I dropped my bags I hadn't realized I was holding. I walked slowly over to her and bent down on my knees until my face was level with hers. I placed my fingers in the tops of the glasses and my thumbs on the bottom and gently pulled off the sunglasses that I now knew were Coach. There I looked into brown eyes that used to challenge me, tempt me, and make my body freeze. There were emotionless. She coundn't see me yet she still met my gaze. I almost broke my heart a second time today that she had no idea she was staring strait into my eyes.

"Dana, Oh my... I'm so sorry... Dana..."

I pulled her into a tight hug, and she hugged me back. I wanted all the unhappiness this had caused her to be tranfered into my body. I wanted to take all my fathers money and pay for the most talented doctor in the world to bring life to her eyes. I wanted her to see everything and anything. I've wanted all my life but I'd never wanted for someone else. I know that sounds horrible and selfish but I'd never needed to. No one had gotten close to me like Dana had, and now I was sitting here hugging her and wanting for her.

"I wish I could see you, Logan."

I wanted her to see me to. I wanted her to see me wanting her to be happy. I wanted her to see everyone. I just plain old wanted her to see. Here I am wanting for her agian. Most of all though, I wanted her to be okay, but it was going to take some time. I wanted to be a part of her being okay. I wanted to help her.

"I wish you could too."

* * *

**So how do you guys like it? I want feedback on this becuase I really like this story so far. I also want to know if you guys think I should delete my other storys. I really dislike some of them, and I might not ever finish them, but please tell me! **

**If you want to review that'd be great!!**


	2. Music

Next Chapter is Up!

* * *

Dana had taught me a lot of things since I learned she was blind. I learned that her mother was a famous violinist and showed her how to play the notes as beautifully and clear as she had. I heard Dana play the violin many times. Most were surprised that she could play due to her condition, but she sounded even better that someone with sight.

"You don't see the note, Logan, you hear it. Thats why I can still play. Maybe even better than I did when I had my eyes."

Sure it was hard for her to read the music. In fact, she had to memorize everything so she could play a single song. Since the music could be more that 3 pages long, it took some memory. I had memorized every note in the treble cleft so I could read it to her out loud when she first attempted a song. It took her weeks to memorize every note, but in the end, it was beautiful. Her fingers danced along the flat wood and her arm pulled the bow across the string.

"Dana, with your disability your not going to be able to play in any _real_ orchestras. I mean, the school lets you in becuase they _have_ to. You shouldn't be wasting your time practicing when you cannot make a living on this, _music._"

Zoey had tried to tell her this polietly once. Dana ended up telling her off for giving her unneeded comments about what she should do with her life. She stormed off and I followed behind her, becuase she can't see.

"I'm beginning to see why you don't like her."

She was angry, I could tell. I knew she didn't like people telling her what she can and can't do. What Zoey had said was completly uncalled for. Dana was a very talented musician and she didn't need people telling her she wasn't. Zoey was on her day and night about what she shouldn't do with her "disability." If anything, Zoey was jealous that Dana could beat her at her own game, even when she's blind. Yes, Zoey plays the violin too. Dana's first violin. Zoey's somewhere in the back. She tends to go unnoticed during concerts. Take that, Blondie.

I was alone now, studying the little notes of a piece composed by Bach. I wanted to be able to play something too. I went over to the piano in the music room and sat down on the stool. I knew where all the notes where and I began to play. It wasn't any good. I must have practiced for weeks, just to play that piece. My fingers could glide easily to each key without thinking and play the note intended on the thin music paper.

Dana had me under a spell. I needed to be able to play with no eyes. So I closed my eyes and tried to play the piece I had grown so familiar with. I struggled to hit the keys, and I suddenly realised I couldn't do it. Was this what it was like for Dana? When her sight was taken away did the piece of music she called life suddenly become strange? Did the places were her fingers once rested on the wood become unreachable?

This must of been what it was like. So that day in late October I learned a lesson from Dana, my first of many.


	3. Reflection

\ 

Dana was waiting for me to change before we could go out and eat. There was no reason for her to leave the room since she's blind, so she sat on my bed as I changed into my shirt. I pulled it up and over my head and subconsciously checked myself in the mirror. I grabbed a brush and pulled it through my curly locks. I was almost done and walking towards Dana before she said something to me

"You were looking in it, weren't you."

By it she meant the mirror that rested above my dresser. It was hard around Dana, you know. Whenever I say, "Oh, I saw that," or something along those lines, she'll remind me she can't see. It was worse with mirrors. She can always sense when someone is looking in one.

"Yeah…"

She came up behind me and knew almost exactly where the shiny surface was. I looked into the mirror, seeing her reaching up to touch the surface of the mirror. I made me depressed to see her in the mirror, and then thinking that she couldn't see me. Did she ever want to know what I looked like now? Did she still remember colors? Now Dana's hand was pressed agiasnt the surface of the mirror, like she was trying to feel her own reflection.

"All it is, is a little sheet of silver with a piece of glass over it. People treat it like it's made of gold."

By people, she meant me. I looked in the mirror a lot. Half of the times I didn't even know I did.

"It's a habit,"

It was a habit. Almost everyone I knew looked in the mirror. It was crazy how much people depended on their looks. Just because you were good looking didn't guarantee a spot in the high life. Sometimes it helped, like for singing and performing, but if your lawyer's ugly, you won't lose the case.

I looked Dana over. Did she know she was pretty? Even if she did have sight I don't think she would know. Her hair was still curly and her eyes still brown. She was thin, but not in a size one jean way. She was tall, only a few inches shorter than me, and I was six feet. She was wearing her normal black and red attire. She hadn't changed much. But then again, she couldn't see herself change, so why would she?

We walked out of the room, and headed down to get something to eat. Dana and I had stopped hanging around with "The Gang"a few weeks ago. Girls stopped talking to me and flirting with me. Frankly, I didn't care.

I learned another lesson from Dana. In the middle of November, I stopped looking in the mirror.


	4. Yellow

I'm trying some new stuff here. I decided that every few chapters I'm going to mix it up with a chapter with Dana and another main character besides Logan. Also to answers someone's question, I don't hate Zoey, but she always seems so perfect. I thought it would be good to make her seem a little more believable, you know, like a bad character trait. I decided that perfection (which isn't always bad, but in this story its going to be) and jealously would fit Zoey. So on with the story!!

---

I walked into Dana's room, not expecting a warm welcome. She looked miserable. She was looking through her drawers for something to wear. A mess of red and black flew through the air. Dana would take out an article of clothing and feel the shape and texture of it, then throw it over her head and reach down for a new outfit. My eyes glanced quickly around the room. I figured that Dana had no roommates. One bed was covered in a black comforter, clinging onto the side of the bed while most of it dusted the ground. Underneath were white sheet that were messily thrown over in the same style as the comforter. I placed a few more steps into her room until I finally heard her speak.

"Logan? Is that you?"

I knew Logan had gotten much closer to Dana during the past months. Zoey was being overly-protective of Dana, and she still refused to eat lunch with us, and even talk to us. I wanted to see how she was doing and I know she never really liked me in the past, but I wanted to be friends with her now.

"No, um, Dana, I know this sounds weird, but it's Nicole."

She turned her head and gently put a pair of jeans back in the drawer they came from. She then turned her whole body to face me and began walking. She then almost bumped into a bedpost I didn't even realize was there. It was covered in a blue comforter. I guessed it was Logan's. I suddenly remembered that he lived here too. I knew that they had special permission to stay in the same dorm since Dana was "handicapped" and she refused to have an adult "helper." There were rumors of Dana and Logan sleeping together. They were nasty and sometimes gross but they both took care of it by bashing on whoever said something. I for one thought that they were just embarrassed that other people knew they were TOTALLY in love.

"Oh, hey Nicole. You think you could pick out an out for me, you know something bright, anything but red and black. I'd have Logan do it but he's on vacation with his family."

"Oh sure! I'd love to!" So, I headed to her dresser and picked out a yellow shirt with a delicate white camisole under it. I choose a pair of white wash jeans and white flip flops.

"What'd you pick, 'Cole?"

I explained what I picked for her and she told me that yellow was her favorite color. I was surprised that she didn't like the color red or black and asked her why.

"Well, now that everything's just black for me now, I remember yellow, and how happy it is."

Well, that's something that doesn't come out of Dana Cruz's mouth every day.

"Wow." Was all I could say. I wasn't sure why, but I found it inspiring that Dana could talk about her blindness this easily. I mean, if I was blind, I'd be like horrible because I couldn't pick out my clothes and I wouldn't trust ANYONE else. And I won't be able to see stuff, that too.

"Hey Dana, what was the last color you ever saw?"

"Red. Lots of it too," She said. It was sad hearing her say it. No one knows why Dana is blind, just that she is. I guess that's the hardest thing for her to talk about.

"That's horrible." Was again, the only thing I said.

"Hey Nicole, promise me you'll come over in the morning from now on?"

"Of course," I said with a smile.

---

Sorry for the long wait for the update! ( Ha! That rhymes!!) My computers been down plus I've been on vacation for like the past week. I'll try to update soon, and tell me if you like the idea of Dana with other people. I'm probably going to do a few more Logan chapters then Chase or maybe Quinn. (Is it one n or two?) So review please! Oh yeah, I promise there will be some Dana/Logan. It's going to come towards the end of the story, but there will be hints!! Whoever read the first version of this, I redid it because I HATED it. And the spacing was off. My computer isn't completely fixed so I couldn't fix the spacing like I usually do on Fanfiction. So I like this version better.


	5. Envy

Here we go, new chapter to Learning. I'm so sorry for not updating this. I really wanted to, put I just kept putting it off. Well, it's here now, so whatever. On with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or any of its characters.

---

"Hey, Dana, you want pizza or sushi tonight?" I asked while shifting through a pile of old newspapers looking for my English assignment.

"Neither, I'm going on a date tonight," Date?

"Oh, so little miss Dana Cruz has a hot date tonight. With whom has that pleasure?" I said, concealing my jealousy quite well.

"Matt from French class."

"Fucking scumbag," I muttered under my breath. Anyone but him, and I would be okay.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything!"

"Logan, I'm blind not deaf. Don't you be dissing my date. Now grow up and tell me what color this shirt is," she said while holding up purple shirt.

"Purple, and don't you dare tell me to grow up! That kid started the war when he told me he was a better basketball player!" I explained while still desperately searching for my assignment.

"I may be blind, but I know green doesn't look good on you, Logan," she smirked, with her hands on her hips.

I threw her back an identical smirk, that I knew she couldn't see, but I was positive she could feel, while walking closer to her. "Are you implying that I'm jealous?"

"I'm not just implying it, I'm stating it as a fact," She grinned, inching even closer to me. I could feel the sexual tension building. This had happened many times before, but all she had left me with was a caress of the cheek and whipped around a continued what she was doing. But this time, she wasn't getting off so easy.

"Oh so you are?" I whispered in her ear, as I circled my arms around her and brought her closer to me.

"It seems that Logan Reese hasn't lost his charm," She flirted back. I could feel that tingling in my stomach that I got every time I was determined to kiss a girl. Dana Cruz was no exception.

"You know it babe," I said while the final word was cut off by our lips violently crashing together. But the kiss was over right after it began, when a knock on the door stopped us from our previous actions. Dana dashed to it, swiftly avoiding furniture that took her weeks to do. She opened the door and greeted the person with a kiss on the cheek. I'm guessing it was Matt. She turned around to grab her purse off the nightstand, but not without giving me one of her seductive smirks. She closed the door without saying by, leaving me still glued to the spot.

Dana taught me that day; sometimes it was okay to be green with envy.

---

Well, that was one of the lighter chapters in this story. Sorry for the long wait. I'm going to try to update Not Your Average Closet Story really soon. So tell me if you enjoyed it. Also, although Dana and Logan are sharing a room, this doesn't mean they are going any farther than kissing. That's not what was intended. So read and review please!


End file.
